Bella's Wings: REWRITE
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: What if Bella had a secret that she couldn't tell? How will the Cullens, or more importantly Edward, respond to a major shock? FAX! BEDWARD! REWRITE of Bella's Wings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Silverleaf2157 (Silv) here for a new-ish story! **

**So this is the re-write of my old story, Bella's Wings! (which will sadly be deleted) **

**After contacting Belladonna Potter, who had adopted Bella's Wings after I dropped it a while ago, and learning that they weren't planning on continuing it, I decided that I'm going to re-write this story! And this time, I WILL finish it, Promise!**

**I've made a few changes that if you have read the original, you might notice, but nothing too drastic. :3**

**Oh, and this takes place after ****Eclipse****, and ****Fang****, but with an altered ending. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWILIGHT!**

* * *

_The flock had just got back together again, and I had to leave. I had to leave, for the protection of the rest of the flock, but I wasn't happy about it._

_As I heard Rene, Dr. M's closest friend and my new 'mom', pull up I stiffened, along with the rest of the flock around me. I looked up into the clouded eyes of my older brother, Iggy, who was holding my hand tight, having been one of the most against my leaving. _

_"Bell?" Dr. M called from the front room. "Rene's here, it's time to go."_

_"Alright, I'm coming," I was surprised to hear that my voice shook ever so slightly, as Iggy's hand tightened around mine._

_Turning to my brother, I wrapped my arms tight around his thin frame, and running my fingers through the soft feathers on his wings. "Be safe, Bell," He muttered into my hair, as I pressed my face into his chest. _

_With one last squeeze, I pulled back, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before turning to the rest of the flock._

_Turning to Max, I pulled her into a hug, and said quietly in her ear, "We'll back together as a whole flock in no time."_

_"You better," She said, as I pulled back._

_I nodded, and turned to Fang and pulled him into a gentle hug, me being one of the only people who could pull him into a hug without him tensing._

_"We'll keep in touch through the blog," Fang said softly, as I pulled back._

_"Yeah, and remember, just do it," I gave him a hard look, after a pointed glance at Max. _

_He nodded, as I turned to the twins, Eon and Zeon. _

_"Belly-bear," they said in sync, both of them sandwiching me in between them. _

_"I'll miss you guys," I said, as they pulled back._

_After they backed off, I was tackled in a hug by the younger members of the flock, as Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all surged forward. _

_"Hey, stay strong for me," I said, as I hugged them, "and I'll be sure to be back as soon a possible."_

_They all nodded, as Dr. M called again, "Bell?"_

_"Coming!" I called back, stepping away from Angel, who had hugged me longest._

_There was a heavy silence, as I picked up my bags, brushing my long, red-brown colored hair back, and pulling my wings tight against my back._

_"I'll see you all soon," I said, as I went out into the hall where Dr. M and Rene were standing by the door. "That's a promise."_

_With a final wave, I hugged Dr. M, and followed Rene to her car, and to my new life as Bella Swan._

* * *

I woke with a start, as my alarm went off, and groaned, rolling over on to a cold, hard chest. That chest shook slightly as Edward chuckled, and reached up to turn it off.

"You do know that it's Saterday, right love?" He laughed, as I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his soothing sent.

"Yeah," I grumbled, before sighing, "Well, I might as well get up…"

Edward laughed, as I pushed myself into a somewhat sitting position, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmm," I hummed as I stretched, and climbed out of bed. "How about we go hang out at your house? I haven't seen Esme in a while."

"She'll be delighted," Edward said, standing up and pulling my against his chest. "I'll pick you up in an hour then."

I nodded and kissed my future husband lightly on the lips, "Sounds good, I'll see you soon."

He smiled, hugged me gently, before I slipped of his arms and stretched, "I'll be back, love."

With that, Edward slipped out of my window and I turned to my closet, trying to find something to wear.

As I did this, I thought about the flock, and all that's been happening while I was stuck here in forks, according to Fang, who I've been in steady contact through email, a lot has happened, in the year I've been here. Apparently not long after I left, the flock went down to Antarctica, of all places, before getting caught and living through a category 4 hurricane. After the hurricane, the twins also had to leave the flock, and were ready to return at a moment's notice, just like I was. After they left, the flock then went to Hawaii for a rescue mission, which I was actually jealous about when I got _that _email. Not long after that, they went to Africa, and apparently met another winged mutant, Dylan, who joined them. After various other stuff, the last I heard from Fang was the group being attacked after Total's wedding, and the flock hightailing it out of there.

Finally, I was able to find a tank-top, and button up plaid shirt to pull over it, with the tank-top having slits for my wings, along with faded jeans, that I folded the bottom of the legs.

As I pulled my night shirt off, I glanced into the mirror, seeing a splash of color. It was a curling mark with blossoms on the sides framing the word Bell. Above the word was Iggy and a new addition to it was on it, underneath the word Bell was Edward, with a chain heart in between. It was placed on my left shoulder just where I could hide it easily, but also show it.

This was the mark of my power, the power to 'seal' away different attributes in a person, for example, I was able to 'seal' away my wings, air sacks, fast heartbeat, and even parts of my appearance, making me look just like a normal human. During my time in Forks, I was also able to discover that my power had become stronger, and allowed me to give others a 'seal', both temporary and permanent, that they can control, in the case of the permanent seals.

A sudden binging sound from my computer pulled me out of my thoughts, as I finally pulled my shirt on, hiding my mark.

After waiting for the computer to slowly boot up, I opened my e-mail to see an unopened message from Fang.

**_Bell,_**

**_Time for a flock reunion!_**

**_So after a bit of digging, we were able to find even more info on our parents, and more specifically, _****my****_ parents. It turns out that my mom was a younger mom, but she did actually keep in touch with her boyfriend , my dad. But that's all that I'll say for now. All we have to do is break them out of the 'Facility' where they are being held in right now._**

**_Max is giving you the 'go ahead', so you can tell them. We might need their help. Contact the twins and send me a message though the blog, and we'll head over._**

**_Fly On,_**

**_Fang_**

After reading through this, I felt a rush of excitement. Finally, I could tell them!

In reality, that was the first thing that I wanted to tell Edward and his family, as soon as I learned about them, but I couldn't, for the safety of the flock. But now, now I could tell them about the real me, Bell, Avian-American and little sister of Iggy. I grew up in a dog crate next to my older brother, before we were broken out of, along with the rest of the flock.

Deep down in the back of my mind, fear also took hold, as that little voice whispered, '_you've been keeping this secret, they won't be happy…they'll reject you.'_

Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts aside, and continued to get dressed, before sitting down at my computer and typing up an email for the twins.

**_Zeon and Eon,_**

**_The time's come for our flock reunion!  
You both know where to go, so I'll be seeing you soon!_**

**_Fly high,_**

**_~Bell_**

After making sure that the e-mail was sent, I headed down stairs and quickly whipped up a coupe (12) pancakes, just finished scribbling a note for Charlie when Edward pulled up.

_Charlie, _

_I am going to meet up with my friends and we'll be going to the apartment now. Thanks for all that you have done._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

This was code for 'the flock is coming and we'll be leaving, thanks for covering for me'.

Setting the note down onto the counter, I opened the door just as Edward knocked, and smiled, allowing him to lead me to the car.

* * *

**Alright! I know that this is a bit short, but don't worry, the others will (hopefully) be a little longer.**

**And to avoid any confusion, Fang didn't leave at the end of ****Fang****, but the flock was attacked at Total's reception party after his wedding. X3**

**Please let Review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**~Silv **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...that's all I have to say, that and thanks to all the response that I've gotten for this story!**

**As for why this is kinda late...see the bottom note! **

**Thanks to every one who faved and followd, and avidreader28, psychovampirefreak, TheOneYouNeverKnewWasThere, and MaximumRide121 for reviewing!**

**I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE OR TWILIGHT**

* * *

_ Setting the note down onto the counter, I opened the door just as Edward knocked, and smiled, allowing him to lead me to the car._

"Bella, we're here," Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts and appearing on the other side of the car to open my door.

Quickly climbing out of the car, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, only to let out a squeal as Edward scooped me up into his arms and we were in the living room with a blur.

Laughing, I squirmed out of Edward's arms, and onto the couch, to curl into his side, closing my eyes and inhaling his sweet scent.

Feeling a rush of excitement, I relaxed into Edward's cool side. Opening my eyes and looking up at his face I asked, "Hey, can I talk to everyone?"

Edward smiled down at me, not bothering to answer as the rest of the Cullens blurred in, having heard my request themselves.

"All you gotta do is call, Bella," Esme smiled kindly, as they all settled down on the couches around us.

I smiled happily, and sat up, slipping out from under Edward's arm, letting it slide off my shoulders and his hand slip into my own.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them and letting out the breath in a sigh, "Alright…so, I have something to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago…but I couldn't."

At the curious looks, I smiled sadly, and stood, gently pulling my hand out of Edward's grasp, and bowing my head slightly, "I hope that you all understand that I've wanted to tell you guys everything as soon as you all told me your secret, but I couldn't for the safety of my friends, my family, and just as importantly, for the safety of you all."

"Tell us what? Bella?" Carlisle asked, before Alice gasped.

"Does this have anything to do with us all disappearing from my sight?" Alice asked, as I nodded.

"You see," I started, as I moved to the side of the room, where there was more room. "I'm not entirely human."

Slipping my eyes closed, I hid the looks of confusion from the Cullens away from sight, before sighing as I felt body relax, and my seal release.

Slowly I let each different thing I had sealed away flow out, starting with my hair, which, in a flow of red, returned to its light, red-brown color. After my hair was back to its original color, I felt my body shift, and change from the human bones and organs to my familiar bird-kid ones, as I grew to a tall 5'10. Finally, I sighed as I felt the bone, muscle, skin, and feathers form, folded tightly into my back.

Smiling I opened my now bright blue gray eyes, and unfolded my gray, and brown tipped wings, causing a look of shock to flash into the Cullen's faces, as I ruffled the feathers slightly, feeling the muscles flex.

"An angel," came the whispered voice of Edward, as he gazed at my wings.

Smiling sadly, I shook my head, "No, Edward, I'm far from an angel. I'm an experiment."

Blinking in surprise, Carlisle spoke next, "An experiment?"

I nodded, "I have two percent bird DNA that _they_ added to my own, when I was still a baby."

"They? Who's They?" Jasper asked.

"The Whitecoats," I said pushing all the painful memories down, but not before Jasper noticed.

"What did they do to you?" He asked in shock, feeling the rush of pain.

"Experiments. Very painful experiments." I said, looking down, and clamping down hard onto the memories. Glancing up, I saw the wishful look in Edwards, and smiled; knowing what he wanted to do, "Go ahead."

He looked at me in surprise, before smiling in thanks and getting up. Slowly he walked up, and reached out, gently placing his hand on my silky feathers.

Seeing the look of longing in Carlisle's eyes, I motioned for him to come forward, causing him to slowly rise, and walk up. He hesitantly held his hand out, his hand coming forward to hover an inch away from my wing. Gently, I moved my wing forward, into his cool hand, smiling at the sight of Carlisle's amazed expression as he ran his hand over the feathers, feeling the joints and muscles. He then pulled away, and nodded to me, in thanks.

"I think that this would all be easier if I started at the beginning, as Carlisle, Edward and I all sat down, Edward pulling me into his lap. "But first, I think you all should know that I'm only fifteen."

This caused multipule gasps from the group, "Fifteen?" Esme asked, gazing at my wrist, where James had attacked.

"So, you only turned fifteen when we had that party?" Jasper asked, looking extremely guilty.

Nodding, I waited until he looked me in the eye, before telling him, "Don't feel guilty, that wasn't your fault." He looked surprised, at how firmly that I said this, before giving me a thankful smile, and nodding.

After smiling back at him, I sighed and told them everything. From when I was in the lab and my brother becoming blind, to the escape, and living in Colorado with Jeb. I told the Cullens about Angel getting captured, getting her back, going to New York, finding the Twins at the Institute, to Fang getting hurt, the flock separating, and reuniting, to me leaving so I could protect the flock.

When I was done telling the Cullens everything that happened; Esme, Alice, and – much to my surprise – Rose looked like if they could they would be crying; Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper looked extremely shocked, and Edward looked like he was ready to murder somebody.

Finally, Carlisle broke the silence that had fallen over the group after I finished my story, "So, you can hide your hair color, eyes, heartbeat, and wings?"

Nodding, I smiled and pulled the button up shirt that I had over my tank-top off and twisting, revealing the seal I had on my shoulder.

Edward, who had finally calmed down, stroked it gently, his hand stopping to hover over the chain heart, "What's this?"

"Forever love," I said quietly, turning to look him right in the eye.

Pulling myself out of the mesmerizing topaz eyes I turned back to the rest of the group, "You see, my power is to create seals on my body to hide anything that I don't want to have shown. For example I can take away the red part of my hair, leaving it just with its brown parts. But now, my power has evolved, and I can now create a seal on another person." While I said this, I had grabbed Edward's hand, and flipped it over, so it was palm up.

Pressing two fingers to the inside of Edward's wrist, and after a moment of concentration, I was able to feel out the one thing that kept Edward away from me during sunny days, and pinned it down. Pulling my hand away, there was a darker smudge, just like a birth mark, on his wrist. After showing it to the rest of the Cullens, I stood and pulled Edward over to a place where the sun managed to push through the clouds, and pulled him into the sunlight.

To the shock of all of the Cullens, Edward stepped into the sunlight, and instead of erupting into the usual stunning sparkles, his skin stayed normal, despite the warm rays caressing it.

Still looking shocked, Edward inspected his now non-sparkling skin, "Wow," he muttered, before looking up at me with an eager look in his eye. "Can you make this permanent?"

I laughed and nodded, "I can do that, for everyone, so you can all control whether you want to sparkle or not, but I warn you now, it'll be a permanent mark that'll look like a tattoo."

When everybody nodded eagerly, I smiled, "I can do that for you all, but first, I need to use your computer."

With that said, I quickly darted over to the PC that the Cullens had set up on the other side of the room. Quickly I was able to long on to Fang's blog, and my e-mail.

While my e-mail loaded, I typed up a quick message to Fang.

**_Fang,_**

**_I told them everything, and I think that they are taking it really well…no one decided to attack, and they're taking it really well!_**

**_You know where to go, so I'm expecting to see the flock soon!_**

**_Fly High,_**

**_~Bell _**

After sending that, I was quick to move over to my e-mail, where I showed that Eon and Zeon responded.

**_Bella-bear!_**

**_We're in the northern part of Cali right now, so we'll be there in a few hours, so BE READY! XD_**

**_Fight Hard_**

**_~Z&E_**

Grinning and shaking my head, I logged out, and turned back to the Cullens, who were eagerly waiting in the living room still.

"Alright!" I called, walking back to the group. "Who's first!"

* * *

**Alright, so I know that this is short again, but what I did was split the first chapter of the original into two chapters, so these first two chapters are slightly shorter than what I like to give ya'lls.**

**Also, if you guys see anything painfully wrong, please tell me :D. **

**Anyway, sorry this is kinda late, but I've been busy, with Marching Band camp starting back up… **

**(Fun Fact about your authoress: I'm a section leader for my school's marching band, so I've been going to camp for about a week before most of the rest of the band, and I HURT. DX )**

**Anyway~ Please Review! It give me warm fuzzies~**


	3. Note

***crawls out from under large rock* uh…hi…**

**So, I know that it's been waaaaaayyyy to long… *cough 3months cough***

**(I know...I hate these things too, I promise not to do this anymore!) **

**My main reason for not updating in far too long is that time is my worst enemy…it's just been running away without telling me .**

**If you look back at the authors note from the last chapter, you would see that I gave the fun fact that I'm in Marching band…well, that and the AP class, Honors pre-calc, being in our top band, and being in choir have just taken ALL of my time…mostly marching band though. I don't get home until 7 every day, 7:30 at times…and then homework for classes, studying, practicing band music, choir concerts, band competitions… but this is all just me griping about how busy I am…**

**Anyway, Colorado State Championships is this week, and I get to leave school on Thursday morning! Whoot!  
(We're standing in fifth place in 4A, right now, and automatically qualify for semifinals! Wish us luck!)**

**So, this means, that I won't be updating this week, but I promise to all of you guys, if any of you bother to read this anymore, that I will be updating next week. No excuses. **

**If anyone still bothers to read this, see you soon!**

**~Silv**

**(This will be replaced by the chapter) **


End file.
